


Junior Year

by CircaMortem



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Glee - Freeform, Huntbastian, I have no clue why I wrote this, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, dead fandom, like what was I thinking, someone read this like plz, this fandom is dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircaMortem/pseuds/CircaMortem
Summary: Hunter and Sebastian end up as roommates and they both have to survive their junior year.
Relationships: Hunter Clarington/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Junior Year

Dalton Academy was a humble home away from home for teenage boys whose parents had money, were recruited, or wanted to escape a public school. The corridors were filled with old paintings and obscure statues of people who lived long before any of the students arrived. Dormitories lined the eastern side of the school grounds while academics took place everywhere else. The most exciting thing about Dalton Academy was their acapella group, the warblers. If you wanted to be popular in Dalton, you wanted to be in the warblers even if it got you hurt or killed. The warblers were known for being a very exclusive group, but also at the end of the day, even the most stoic characters considered the other member's friends. When the group wasn't practicing, they were hanging out in the lunch hall, they were playing video games in the common room, they had each other's backs through thick and thin.

Or at least they used to.

Sebastian Smythe had stepped down at the end of his sophomore year as the captain of the warblers. Well that he told the group, the truth was more or less removed from his position to make way for their recruited new leader. Sebastian became more distant but was still taking on any solo he could get. Sebastian had recently redeemed himself with the New Directions and was passing all his classes with a 3.9 GPA. Things were going well for him, the warblers trusted him slowly but surely, but that was all taken away when he came.

Hunter Clarington, a military boy from colorado who carried his cat around like it was his business, sucked the life out of the singers by just walking into the room. Sebastian remembers Hunter's uniform was fit and pristine in comparison to the others. The group was making plans to play video games and sneak in alcohol to celebrate their first day back to school. He opened the door to the practice room, and he smiled sheepishly.

"Why aren't you practicing?"

The entire group looked up at Hunter and Sebastian stepped forward crossing his arms with a slight smile,

"My name is Sebastian Smythe, and you are?"

Sebastian held out his hand for the other boy to shake. Hunter just rolled his eyes and pushed past him, trying not to let a grin cover his face. He was standing facing the northern wall that was lined with priceless stained glass windows, the group of singers was confused at who the mysterious guy was.

Hunter turned around with a click in his heel and a big grin, he spoke with the intent to kill.

"Hunter Clarington, Your new roommate, and your replacement." 

Sebastian uncrossed his arms and dropped his gaze from the mysterious man, and he began to think back to this morning. The headmaster had informed him when he got onto campus, of a last-minute room change due to Nick wanting to room with Jeff this semester, He didn't think anything of it at the time. Sebastian knew he was going to get replaced today as well. Thankfully Blaine answered him when he texted him. Sebastian was surprised even texted him back, he seemed supportive and apologetic. When he dropped off his stuff in his dorm this morning, the shower was running. He was running late, so he figured he'd just meet whoever it was later but low and behold his roommate was the man taking his position.

Trent was snapping his fingers in front of Sebastian's face, a thing he was used to when they were roommates his sophomore year, and he zoned out. Sebastian spoke up smirking a bit, he was showing an intense amount of false confidence but trying to make a joke about it.

"So, you're the idiot who hogged the bathroom this morning."

Hunter rolled his eyes, not seeming to care much.

"Well, you're the idiot who isn't having the group practice."

"It's the first day of classes, give us a break. There are better things in life than practicing at the moment."

"Like blackmail?"

Sebastian froze in his footsteps, and a familiar smirk filled his face that brought concern to his friend's faces. He spoke choosing words carefully not wanting to bring up anything that could potentially bring up bad memories to himself or his friends,

"That was a mistake."

The old captain of the group sighed and continued.

"I regret ever using the warblers for personal gain, so if you don't mind, Hunter Clarington..."

Sebastian, at this point, was in Hunter's face not ready to take shit from the older Warbler even as he drifted off. Hunter was intensely glaring at the younger man, but Sebastian didn't let up and just rolled his eyes and spoke intently.

"We are taking the day off, we can doo-whop for you tomorrow and your best bet we'll do it ten times better then we'll ever do it with you as our captain." 

Sebastian took off his captain badge and threw it at Hunter, who was left speechless. Nick was whistling, and Trent was high-fiving the old captain, the entire group was full of laughter and went back to making plans while Hunter made an exit.

Around an hour later, the group left their meeting space to split into three groups. Sebastian would lead the group that would go get alcohol while Jeff was in charge of the group to find movies and video games. Trent's group was in charge of getting pizza and snacks. They ended up meeting up an hour later on the third-floor standard room because Sebastian was the R.A, and frankly, he had no care at what they did so they couldn't get in trouble. They all gossiped and talked about their summers as teens did.

It was roughly 3AM when Sebastian stumbled into his dorm room. He hadn't been drinking, but he was tired, Thad invited a girl from McKinley, and that ended in the girl getting heartbroken after finding out that they were all gay. Sebastian ended holding back the same girl's hair as she puked into a trashcan from having a lot of alcohol in her system. 

Sebastian sighed when he saw Hunter was still up reviewing things at his desk. His plan was to just make his bed that he didn't have time to make this morning and just go to bed, but Hunter spoke first.

"Please tell me you aren't drunk."

Sebastian sighed and started unpacking the stuff he needed and spoke in an honest tone, 

"I didn't drink tonight, I was to busy holding a McKinley girls hair as she threw up."

Hunter nodded, not turning to look at Sebastian, he seemed to not care about anything the younger teen was doing. Sebastian continued to unpack his belongings when he caught on that Hunter had no plans in sleeping anytime soon. He eventually took out a gay pride flag that Trent had given him when they were freshmen. Sebastian stood on his bed and tacked it to the wall, which caused Hunter to turn around, and he was actually surprised this time.

"Smythe, your gay?"

Sebastian gulped but remained confident, he came off a tad snarky but said carefully,

"Yes, and no, I don't care what you think. All of the Warblers are gay, so you might want to get used to it if you're a homophobic prick."

Hunter fully turned around and looked at Sebastian, beginning to talk.

"I am not homophobic Smythe, I was just wondering."

"Well, are you gay, Clarington?" 

"Never thought about it."

Hunter responded honestly before speaking again this time, making eye contact with Sebastian, who was looking at him intently.

"I would like to start over from earlier, I think we started on the wrong foot. My name is Hunter Clarington."

"Sebastian Smythe"

Junior year had just begun. Sebastian was glad he was entering the year with Hunter on his side rather than against him, a fact he would later be proud of.


End file.
